Jason Griffith
Jason Adam Griffith (born November 29, 1980 in New York City, New York, United States) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic X. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004-2008) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The GadgetGang! In Outer Space (2017) - Robots, Additional Voices 'Movies' *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - Toto *Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal (2019) - Skinny, Additional Voices *Tall Tales from the Magical Garden of Antoon Krings (2019) - Benny, Additional Voices *The Dragon Spell (2017) - Goon *The Guardian Brothers (2017) - Chet Spiritman *The Snow Queen: Mirrorlands (2019) - Kai *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice (2018) - Kai *The Stolen Princess (2018) - Additional Voices *Underdogs (2015) - Ace's Friend, Jerry in the Blimp 'TV Specials' *Turtles Forever (2009) - 1984 Leonardo, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Masurao *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Keita Ibuki, Tribal End *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Black & White (2011-2012) - Cilan *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Sonic X (2003-2006) - Sonic the Hedgehog *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Abel Lanzard *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2010-2011) - Primo *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Zetman (2013) - Jin Kanzaki/'ZET' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Cilan *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Cilan *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Cilan *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Cilan *Psychic School Wars (2016) - Mr. Saito *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Benetech Guard #2, Blue Flame Mutant (ep6), Cop 1 (ep2), Elixer (ep5), Reporter 4 (ep2), Student (ep3) *Iron Man: Extremis (2010) - Iron Man/'Tony Stark' Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Girl on the Train (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Asphalt Overdrive (2014) - Cop *Dead Rivals (2018) - Jim Green, Additional Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Malcor *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Cop 3, Radio Ads, Additional Voices *Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (2012) - SGS Soldier 1 *Modern Combat 5: Blackout (2014) - Alex Hawk *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Thor: The Dark World: The Official Game (2013) - Dark Elf 4, Einherjar, Marauder 3 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2016) - Bong-gu, Music Teacher 'Video Games' *Alone in the Dark (2008) - Hammet, Jack the Watchman *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2 (2006) - Bevil *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Baron (Confident) *Shira Oka: Second Chances (2010) - Hiroshi Sakuragi *Sonic Rivals (2006) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Rivals 2 (2007) - Sonic the Hedgehog 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Sonic the Hedgehog *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic: Unleashed (2008) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders (2006) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush (2005) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush: Adventure (2007) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors